Verdict
by kamorgana
Summary: Prequel to Preys. Saitoh and Tokio's first meeting in this AU.*Complete*.
1. waiting for the verdict

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. This story is for entertainment purpose only. RK is property of Watsuki and co.  
  
Front notes: Verdict is a prequel, happening 11 years before Preys, my AU contemporary Saitoh/Tokio fic.   
  
Quick update: In Preys, a special section of the police forces is confronted to a copycat of serial killings committed 12 years before. The chief of section is Tokio, the team members Saitoh & Okita, Enishi& Tsunan, Sano&Misao, and they have Aoshi (profiler) and Megumi (forensic doctor) collaborating with them. The old wave of murders was committed by a duo of killers, Shishio and Soujiro (nicknamed the Slayers), and amongst their victims were Soujiro's stepmother, and Tomoe, who was a cop. After a long investigation, Shishio got killed during a car pursuit and Soujiro was arrested. Verdict is reporting the events during the last days of Soujiro's trial, along with Saitoh and Tokio's first meeting.   
  
Rated PG-13 for language and main characters smoking.  
  
Verdict  
  
Chapter 1: Waiting for the verdict  
  
"Don't tell me that he really has a chance? " groaned Saitoh.  
  
Detective Kondo Isami sent a dark glance to his young partner.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Yamagata is very pessimistic. This is the last day of debates, and they still didn't manage to get a confession."  
  
The sharp features contorted briefly into a scornful expression. "Once more, the DA is going to screw up our work."  
  
They were walking through the corridors of the tribunal, in the part reserved to the law enforcement personal, and several heads turned to them, in a reaction of surprise or anger. Saitoh hadn't expressed his opinion mezza voce, and it had echoed quite loudly, rebounding on the high ceilings and white, nude concrete walls. Kondo was sure that he had done it on purpose, impression confirmed by the almost invisible ironic twitch of the tall man's lips. He didn't know if he had to be bemused or appalled. The liking of his partner for provocation and his pronounced dislike for anything even just close to a bureaucrat wasn't easy to deal with on a daily basis, and even less when they had to collaborate with the District Attorney's office during trials. Realizing that all the people who had turned around to know the identity of the offender were quickly resuming their previous activities and conversations as soon as they understood that it was Saitoh, Kondo decided for bemusement. His partner had already an established reputation.  
  
They had been working together for almost 5 years now, since Saitoh had graduated from the academy. Kondo had immediately appreciated the sharp mind and extraordinary deductive abilities of the rookie he had been assigned to work with. The term "rookie" had never fitted Saitoh, though. He had never shown any of the ambitious eagerness or naive sensitivity that were the usual avatars of debutant cops. He had one goal in mind, arresting criminals, and nothing else mattered to him. Being a cop was not a career for him: it was a crusade. Kondo had been surprised to find in this 19 years old man a knowledge that had taken several years for him to acquire. They had the same values.   
  
They had hence gotten along perfectly, since the beginning, and Kondo felt quite proud of himself, oddly, for the respect Saitoh had for him, as a cop and as a mentor. The people whom Saitoh respected could be counted on the fingers of one hand. There was none that he feared, and to Kondo's knowledge none that he liked either. He had no pity, no doubts, and no allegiance but to his personal Gods: Justice and Duty. This untamable stance, his asocial behavior, his successes, and his dangerous aspect had earned him the nickname of "The Wolf" after only a year of service. The common attitude towards him was the logical consequence of his own behavior: he was respected as a cop, but unanimously feared and usually disliked as a human being. Kondo knew that he didn't care about the latter, but that he was enjoying the scary part of his reputation. Like now. The superior smirk that finally spread on his face told Kondo all the scorn Saitoh had for these people who didn't dare to stand their ground to him, and that he had evacuated his frustration in titillating their weakness. There was a certain sadistic trend in him, at least in his taste for mind games, and Kondo was always relieved, each time he witnessed it, that Saitoh was in the good camp.  
  
"One could say that if cops don't give enough evidences, there's nothing that the DA can do," he argued, his wooden, massive face unmoved.  
  
"Bullshit. They're a bunch of useless morons. Seta is guilty, he deserves death penalty and it shouldn't be subject to discussion."  
  
"Still regretting the old times, Hajime? If you were Prime Minister, would you suppress the department of Justice?"  
  
Saitoh sent a disgusted look to his partner. "I certainly would never want to be a politician. If I didn't know that you're teasing me, I'd be offended. You know my opinion. I respect order, we have that one, I chose to serve it and I have to deal with it."  
  
"But a sword thrust could resolve criminal issues better. You're born in the wrong century, you know. You're a samurai in spirit. They should call you this, instead of the Wolf."  
  
"I leave the sword to Seta, a gun is fine with me. And I leave nicknames to morons who gossip instead of doing their jobs. The DA personal is obviously included here," he finished, his frustration reappearing on his severe, lean face.  
  
"Luckily, Shinomori isn't. He has a new idea."  
  
Saitoh lifted a brow, interested. Shinomori Aoshi had been useful to them on this case. If not for his profile, they wouldn't have figured out Seta as the second killer, or even been able to arrest Shishio before they made more victims. It was the first time that he had worked with the profiler, and had been pleasantly surprised to realize that his reputation of "little genius" was deserved. He had had doubts about it, because Shinomori was the media's crumpet, and Saitoh knew just what credit he could grant them.  
  
"And?"  
  
"They're going to ask another lawyer to interrogate Seta today. You've met Takagi Tokio?"  
  
"No... Takagi? I saw that name on the list of attorneys provided by the DA, but unless I missed something, she's new, isn't she? Wasn't she the one in charge of the victims' families and Seta's neighbors? That's a freshman's job."  
  
"You should have gone to the audiences these last two days."  
  
Kondo himself had barely had contact with Saitoh, who was investigating two new cases at the same time, allowing his partner to see the debates. He knew that Saitoh's liking for secrecy was accommodating perfectly with this situation, and that he certainly didn't mind the overload of work. Kondo had first thought that Saitoh was also secret about his privacy, when after some time of working together, he still didn't know anything personal about him. He had realized quickly that his partner had none. There was no other Saitoh Hajime than the one he was working with, no secret soft side to him, nothing he needed time off for. Kondo was hence guileless about discharging part of his duties on him for a few days. Saitoh was probably seeing it as a favor, anyway.  
  
"Loss of time. Only a fool could have expected Seta to collapse at these people's testimony. We have other cases to work on, it's more important."  
  
"Too bad. She was pretty good. She's the only attorney who made a positive impression, according to Shinomori. He also said that Seta reacted to her."  
  
Saitoh let an incredulous puzzlement taint his voice. "Seta reacted? You're kidding me."  
  
"To Shinomori's eyes, only. That's why he goes to every audience, you know. He tries to help Yamagata to find a fail in Seta's behavior."  
  
"I almost thought that he actually collapsed seeing a rookie jerking tears from the audience, on poor grieving families, " reproached ironically the younger man.  
  
"She's new, but she's really good. Err...You aren't going to like the following."  
  
"What is with you today? Spare me the enigmas."  
  
"She thinks that Seta is an abused child."  
  
"Did somebody explain her that working at the DA means she has to find arguments AGAINST the defendant? This is the only poor trick that his corrupted lawyer didn't try," snickered Saitoh.  
  
"Precisely. Seta plays the perfect son, because he knows that as long as they don't have a motive for him killing his stepmother, nobody will ever believe that he can be guilty. If they can prove the abuse, they have the motive. If they can destabilize Seta with it, they may get a confession. And if he confesses about her, it will be admitted that he killed the others, too. Shinomori and Yamagata agreed that being the only one who made a good impression, Takagi is also the only one who can attack Seta without making him looking like "the innocent victim of a blind justice"."  
  
"Stop quoting the pro-Seta's papers."  
  
Kondo didn't answer and stopped walking. As a refresh corner was nearby, Saitoh expected his partner to advice him to smoke and soothe his bad mood. Kondo was maybe the only person whom he didn't impress, and wasn't afraid of putting him in place. It was one of the reasons why Saitoh respected him. He then noticed that two people were already occupying the lounge.  
  
The first one was a man, sitting on one of the plastic chairs, opening a green can that he had gotten from the vending machine apposed to the wall. Saitoh knew that it was green tea, as he doubted that Shinomori Aoshi was ever drinking anything else. The man was his age, but he looked younger, probably because of his "prince charming" good looks, reason why the media were all around him. The profiler didn't seem to care, refusing to appear on TV, or to give any comment to the newspapers, opposing his icy and distant attitude to the enthusiastic journalists. That and his logical mind made him more tolerable to Saitoh than most of the people he was working with. The man was competent, efficient, and not looking for publicity. He was usually silent, which the cop was thankful for, and got talkative only to explain his theories, meaning to say something intelligent. Saitoh had felt the same obsession to know as he had himself in the profiler, the only difference being that when the practical Saitoh wanted to know who was the culprit, to apply justice, the intellectual Shinomori wanted to know why he killed, to theorize his motives.   
  
His stare slid to the other. A young woman, in a discreet, but surely expensive light blue suit, was leaning on the wall, talking with Shinomori while smoking a cigarette. She had shiny black thick hair, falling in long strands around her face and below her hips, a graceful, feminine silhouette and long legs. She turned briefly in their direction to stub her cigarette in the metallic ashtray, and he could get a better look at her flawless, aristocratic face. Beautiful and sophisticated. His taste.  
  
"Here she is," said Kondo.  
  
Saitoh glanced at him, then at the woman again. He shook his head, a cynical grin creeping on his mouth, as he began to understand.  
  
"I see. No wonder that Seta "reacted" to her," he mocked. "Don't tell me you think that this model for private law school commercial is going to succeed where experimented lawyers have failed."  
  
Kondo's tone expressed more than his face his utter dissatisfaction. "Since when are you judging people on their appearance? Shinomori-san, good morning," he added louder, answering to the profiler's nod.  
  
Saitoh followed. He could definitely do with a cigarette. His eyes crossed hers shortly. Unusual clear eyes, gray with silver glimmers. The light dancing in them told Saitoh that at least, she wasn't completely dumb.  
  
"Good morning, Detective Kondo," greeted Takagi Tokio, welcoming warmly his partner, who answered with one of his rare half-smile.  
  
When she was smiling she looked like a teenager. How old was she? 22, 23? This was absolutely ridiculous. A charming smile and pleasant voice were indeed useful to lawyers, but they didn't do everything. He glared at Shinomori, his appreciation of the man's competence falling very low on his scale. If he wanted to screw the girl, he could have avoided screwing up the trial in the process.   
  
"Good-morning, Takagi-kun. My partner, Saitoh Hajime," answered Kondo, going on as she acknowledged politely an unmoved Saitoh. "I heard about the new strategy. I hope that you'll succeed."  
  
She nodded, her delicate features hardening slightly with determination. "We need that confession."  
  
"And you're going to get it?" asked Saitoh, suavely sardonic.  
  
Takagi turned to him, and inspected his expression for several seconds, her eyes slowly taking a darker shade. She then answered, her voice so overly polite and deferent that he couldn't miss the haughty irony.  
  
"Yes, Inspector, I'm going to get it."  
  
"And on what are you basing this certainty? Certainly not on experience."  
  
"On the fact that I'm a good lawyer. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"It must be a great advantage in life to have so much confidence in your abilities."  
  
"You probably know that better than I do, Inspector," she retorted, impertinently bemused.  
  
Shinomori intervened. "Takagi-san has a good chance. We all agreed on it."   
  
"Insinuating that Seta is an abused child? Please."  
  
"I'm sorry to contradict you, but I'm not going to insinuate anything."  
  
At her uptight tone, Saitoh felt a wave of satisfaction invading him. "No?"  
  
"No," she answered firmly, the haughty little smile back on her full lips. "I'm going to prove it."  
  
"As if you could."  
  
"Do you want to bet?" she challenged, calmly, taking another cigarette from her pack, and lighting it in a swift, almost automatic gesture that denoted a long habit of smoking.  
  
"Excuse my partner, Takagi-kun. We spent so much energy on this case, we're rather grim at the idea that Seta could be declared innocent and released in the streets. And you know how are cops when one of them is killed. It hits us in a sensitive spot," explained Kondo, speaking soothingly to the girl after sending a warning glance to Saitoh.  
  
"Justice will be done," she stated, flashing a thankful smile to the older cop, absolute certainty filling her velvety voice.  
  
"Tokio-san," said Shinomori, nodding towards a group arriving from the opposite side of the corridor. The District Attorney Yamagata and his substitutes were entering a meeting room.  
  
Takagi tossed her half-smoked stick in the metallic can. "Yes, we'd better go."  
  
She smiled once more to Kondo, smile that vanished as she looked at Saitoh again.   
  
"Thank you for your warm support, Inspector. It will surely be a great help to me," she let out, with the same mocking, hostile politeness.  
  
He glared contemptuously at her, yet she only turned her back on him and left with Shinomori.  
  
"Hajime, I'd like you to explain me your attitude," demanded sternly Kondo once they had disappeared in the room.  
  
Saitoh was annoyed, now. Kondo had almost never used this tone with him, though he had heard him scolding other cops, and knew that it expressed his disappointment. He respected and owed his partner. Not at all because of his reputation and fame amongst the police forces, not only because he had been a useful mentor, teaching him the practical sides of the job, but because Kondo had let him work the way he wanted. He had never bothered him with stupid by the book rules, had never tried to patronize him, and had from the start respected Saitoh's abilities and opinions. Though he seemed to be the classic, traditional cop, Kondo welcomed new ideas, and was keen on bold tactics. Saitoh was indebted to him for one thing: he had shown him the real enemy. Saitoh had thought that his duty was to arrest criminals. Kondo had taught him that it was only a face of evil. This revelation had given Saitoh the true meaning of his life. He thus didn't like very much the idea of provoking his discontent.   
  
"I happen to think that she can succeed, too. I don't mind your asocial attitude, except when it has no basis and is stupid. And trying to shatter her self-confidence or destabilize her before she faces a dangerous criminal WAS very stupid, not to mention the basis problem since you never saw her in court," continued the older man.   
  
"Pff. The girl is a monument of self-satisfaction. I doubt that anything can shatter her self-confidence, Isami," shrugged scornfully Saitoh.  
  
Not very clever, he thought as his partner's frown deepened, but he couldn't have helped. He sat and welcomed the first puff of the cigarette he had just lit.  
  
"I don't like her," he provided finally.  
  
"Really. And why?"  
  
"I don't have a reason. Do I need one?"  
  
"Does it have something to do with her not being afraid of you? I've always thought that you were disappointed with people accepting any shit you can give them, and expected them to respond to you. It seems that I was wrong, and that you just like to have your ego flattered by their lack of temper."  
  
Saitoh had a sharp grin. "I didn't say that she lacked of temper, I reserve my judgment on that. I said that I don't like her. It's different."  
  
Kondo looked intently at him. The amber eyes were glittering with some kind of anticipation. No, he hadn't been wrong. That was reassuring for him, but meant bad news for Takagi. Saitoh liked mind games, indeed. He was never giving up before he won, and her previous attitude had represented for sure a challenge.  
  
"Seems that you found a worthy enemy."  
  
"Worthy? She's just a little girl. We'll see how she does after the debates."  
  
"I'm going to give you an advice, Hajime. Whatever happens today, she is a very good lawyer, and I saw enough to say that she's going to have quite a career at the DA bureau. Very likely, we'll have to work with her in the future, so you'd better learn to control your dislike."  
  
"Thank you for the tip. But I don't think that I'll have any problem with that," he assured, ironically.  
  
"I hope so." Kondo took a look at his watch. "The session should start soon. We'd better go."  
  
Saitoh stood up, finishing is cigarette. "Let's see what she can really do. I just hope for the trial that you're right...."he added, dubiously.  
  
***  
  
(Three days later)  
  
Saitoh hurried through the crowd of journalists. Unlike for the other cops or attorneys, they gave way to him under a single look. Morons. They were now kissing the police's ass, after having blamed them for weeks because they didn't arrest the Slayers fast enough, and for some of them, bashing the cops and the DA for months for "prosecuting unfairly an innocent boy". They changed their minds like they changed shirts. Pitiful.  
  
And they had made a big 180 on Seta. Mostly because of Takagi Tokio. He really hated to admit it, but she had done fine. If he was truly honest, she had done more than that. She had manipulated Seta and played him like a violin. Nobody had ever made his innocent mask fall, in months of interrogations and trial. Shinomori, Yamagata, Kondo, Hijikata, and himself, all had tried and all had failed. Each time something was said against him, there was a disapproving murmur in the audience, but she had provoked none, twisting everybody around her little finger in a few minutes. She had played on fake innocence better than the bastard had, asking apparently pointless questions, pretending to be compassionate and understanding. She had let him think that he was in control, gave him confidence, until she had crucified him in a few words, trapping him in his lies, mocking him scornfully. Saitoh could understand how Seta had been destabilized, as he had himself been surprised at the sudden change of her attitude. Metallic, authoritative voice, iron determination and tarnished steely eyes had replaced the melodious intonations, the compassion and the silver glimmers of her gray gaze, in a second.   
  
And Seta had given in. He had confessed, proudly, to salvage the ego she had just hurt. He had stopped after a few sentences, but it had been enough. He had realized too late that he had been tricked.  
  
His furious, then malicious and crazy expression had created in the courtroom the thickest, heaviest silence that Saitoh had ever witnessed. It had been like everybody had frozen all of a sudden, not even a breath could be heard for several minutes. Though he hadn't been affected, he had understood their reaction, as he had felt his old enemy filling the room, and appearing on Seta's boyish features. Evil. He had glanced around and had crossed for a second the gaze of somebody who did the same: Detective Okita Soushi. Saitoh had seen in it that the other cop had recognized the enemy, too. Except for Kondo next to him, he was the only one not being paralyzed. That had led Saitoh to check on Takagi's reaction. She didn't seem moved at all. Retrieving gradually her previous, pleasant demeanor, she had thanked him and announced to the judge that she had no further questions, then went to sit down. Saitoh had nevertheless noticed that once back on her chair, she had briefly clenched her palms, and taken a deep breath, but he doubted that anybody else did.   
  
It had been three days ago. After the closing speeches, from the accusation the first day, and the defense the second, the verdict had been put on deliberation. It didn't take long, unlike in usual criminal cases. One night only. And here they were, waiting for the announcement.  
  
Taking a seat next to Kondo, Okita and his partner, the soon to retire Inoue, in the already crowded courtroom, Saitoh was sure of the verdict. After the face he had shown, Seta was done. Over. Saitoh was furious because, as he wasn't of age, Seta couldn't be condemned to death penalty, but he was at least sure that the bastard would never see the light of the day again.  
  
Seta Soujiro had just been brought in, and his glance was fixed on the accusation stand. On her. Apparently oblivious of the fact, Takagi turned towards the audience, with an encouraging nod, just before standing up, as proper, at the arrival of the judge. Following her gaze, Saitoh realized that it was directed at the group formed by the victims' families, and at one person in particular.  
  
At a teenager, with bleached white hair, a nervous stance, and feverish, almost hallucinated blue eyes. Saitoh knew who he was: Yukishiro Tomoe's brother. Not paying attention to the usual decorum, still fixing the boy, he wondered if Takagi focusing on her as much as on the stepmother during her interrogation had been a coincidence. Yukishiro Enishi was entirely concentrated on what was happening, his fists clenched tightly, and Saitoh recognized pure hate and anger burning on his tormented, haggard face. He noticed that Shinomori was observing the boy, too.  
  
".... we declare the defendant, guilty....."  
  
Saitoh heard the words and kept on looking at Yukishiro, whose face went blank, then lit briefly, relief and satisfaction mixing with loss. He had seen it a lot: satisfaction of accomplished justice, but realization that it didn't bring back the dead. The boy was interesting on two points. Usually, hate mostly vanished after the verdict, but it was still lively in his expressive blue eyes. Then, he had mouthed a "Thank you", his expression changing into a respectful and awesome one. Saitoh followed his stare but he knew already at whom it was directed. Takagi had turned to him again, a soothing, bright smile on her lips.   
  
Seta's voice startled everybody in the courtroom.  
  
"May I say something, please, your Honor?" he asked the judge, in his polite, respectful usual way.  
  
"Yes, you have the right to make a declaration," answered solemnly the man, after a second of hesitation.  
  
"Thank you infinitely."  
  
Seta paused, turning to Takagi.  
  
"You've been very mean to me. They weren't nice either. You're going to regret it, like they did."  
  
The voice was still deferent, but he had that expression again. After a second of shock, a thick murmur went through the audience. Saitoh noticed Yukishiro Enishi's shocked, then hateful, almost crazy look. He seemed to barely prevent himself from going to Seta's throat. He was already taking a step forward, but stopped at Takagi's intervention.  
  
"I strongly doubt it, Seta-san," she simply stated after a few seconds, seeming not the least frightened, yet Saitoh noticed her palms clenching again.   
  
"Your Honor, please note that the culprit isn't repentant, and mocks the authority of this court. The District Attorney respectfully asks you to consider it when you deliberate on the penalty," said Yamagata.  
  
"I will. Guards, take the convict back to his cell. The court is dismissed."  
  
To be continued....  
  
Author's notes are included after chapter 2, but I add here a brief note about Soujiro.  
  
In this AU, he never got to escape Shishio's influence and to have a chance of redemption. His personality is hence based on the person he was before volume 13, Shishio's faithful right arm and Okubo's murderer. 


	2. aftermath

Disclaimer: No change since chapter 1. RK isn't mine. Watsuki is the millionaire, I just have fun.  
  
Still rated PG-13 for language and main characters enjoying to smoke (bad, bad, I know).  
  
Verdict  
  
Chapter 2: Aftermath  
  
After the verdict, Saitoh had managed to escape the journalists again, without any more difficulties. He was smoking, sitting on a bench, in the reserved main hall of the tribunal, which allowed him to witness several interesting scenes.  
  
Kondo was talking with Kamiya, the chief of police. Saitoh already knew. He was promoted to the rank of Detective, and Kondo was Captain. That meant the end of their partnership. He kind of regretted it, yet he was feeling free in a way. He only wondered who would be the new one. Hopefully not Harada, but Kondo being their new superior, hence the one to choose, he could expect to be spared this annoyance. Nagakura maybe? They were often teamed together, back to the academy, and he quite appreciated the man's calm demeanor and deadpan sense of humor.  
  
He noticed Takagi and Yamagata's arrival. The journalists had assaulted her at the end of the audience, not even waiting for her to exit the courtroom. They joined Kondo and Kamiya. Saitoh was surprised to see the girl taking advantage of the congratulations show off between the two heads of the law enforcement department to have a private, almost conspiratorial discussion with his partner. Whatever it was, no good news for sure. Kondo was negatively shaking his head, and she let appear some sad disappointment before recovering her detached attitude.  
  
Somebody else was watching them. Yukishiro Enishi was standing a few paces away from Saitoh, his gaze riveted on her, obviously waiting for the end of her conversation. And there was a teenage girl, waiting, too, just in front of the boy. He recognized Kamiya's daughter, whom the detectives and inspectors of the CD were all familiar with. She had the unnerving habit to interrupt the briefings, under the most ludicrous pretexts, looking at the cops like they were some dangerous animals threatening her daddy dearest.   
  
As Takagi ended her conversation with Kondo, she spotted Yukishiro and waved to him. Too focused on her, he bumped into Kamiya Kaoru and almost sent her to the floor. He caught her waist to prevent her from falling, and she blushed a red crimson, as he was apologizing, and handling her back the purse she had dropped. Kondo approached Saitoh, while Yukishiro had joined Takagi for an animated talk, and Kamiya was almost tumbling under the heartfelt hug of his daughter.   
  
"So, Hajime, all's well that ends well," he began.  
  
"It isn't that well, Kondo-san. I heard his lawyer saying to the journalists that Seta was going to plead madness and try to get an internment instead of a prison time."  
  
Kondo had winced at the way Saitoh had called him, though he had expected that. From today on, they wouldn't be partners anymore, but boss and subordinate. Saitoh was respecting order too much to blur the line. He was regretting it, though. He valued Saitoh's friendship. He wasn't so close personally to him as he was to his former partner, Hijikata Toshizo, yet he weirdly found more pride into it.   
  
"He will never get out, wherever he's locked. So you heard."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"You too, Detective Saitoh. I guess you'll refuse any higher promotion."  
  
It wasn't a question. Kondo knew his partner's dislike for desk jobs and honors. Irrelevant was the word he used to refer to them. He should have been promoted before, and had always refused, not wanting to be bond to a desk after only a few years of career, what was the inevitable outcome of early advancements.   
  
Saitoh shrugged in place of an answer.  
  
"So I thought that for our last day of partnership, we could have a drink. And I could give you the sneak peek on whom I'm going to team you with."  
  
"And?" It meant that Saitoh could give his opinion. That was fine. It was about work, about getting a partner with whom he could really be efficient, and not really accepting a favor.  
  
"You'll be working with Okita."  
  
Saitoh was a bit surprised. He and Okita were night and day. Good cop, bad cop. Mm. That could be fine. He reminded the attitude of the usually easy-going guy in the courtroom, his knowledge of the real enemy. Okita had seemed all but pleasant at that time.   
  
"I'll look forward into it," he let out, satisfied.  
  
"I have something to check for Kamiya. Meet you at the usual place."  
  
Saitoh nodded, taking a new drag on his cigarette, appreciating the taste. Well, this day had turned out right, finally.  
  
He spotted Yukishiro hurrying out of the courtroom. Takagi walked to the smoking corner. He saw a brief hesitation in her eyes as she noticed him, her happy smile changing into a cautious, distant expression. Oh, so she was afraid of him, whatever Kondo said. His anticipation grew when he saw that she didn't change direction.  
  
Shit. Why did he have to be there? Tokio got unnerved as she noticed the self-content smirk of the Wolf. She really didn't need a new confrontation right now.  
  
She had had stressful days. Between the trial, Seta's threats, Meg, Tami, and the journalists harassing her.....They were following her everywhere, and she was relieved, finally, that she had broken up with Seijuro before all this madness. She still had to be careful. If their affair, even over, was discovered, she could draw a cross on her career: anything she could achieve would be unfairly attributed to her connections to the powerful tycoon. All these machos didn't know what to make out to discredit women. She had had to work twice hard as men, to prove her abilities. Not to mention all the times she had had to give a piece of her mind to the pompous idiots asking her for coffee and treating her like an office flower. Luckily, Yamagata wasn't like this, and he had even liked her attitude. She couldn't be thankful enough that he was her boss.   
  
The cops had been no better than the lawyers. Almost all of those she had worked with during these few months had tried to flirt with her or patronize her at first, before they recognized her abilities. She was just beginning to feel comfortable, because she had been at last allowed to be in court, and could show her worth, when this stupid man had sent the prejudices she thought she wouldn't have to deal with anymore to her face. She had expected better from him, according to his reputation of seeing beyond the appearances. He was a celebrity in the little law enforcement world. She had heard tons of rumors about him, and she had to admit that she tended to agree now with the "total jerk" part of it. She breathed deeply. Well, she'd probably have to face prejudices during all her career, thus she should just consider him as a reality check. Moreover, she had an advantage on him. He had been wrong about her and she should be the satisfied one. Whatever she was tired, she wouldn't avoid him.  
  
She acknowledged his presence by a nod, and lit her dear little tobacco stick. How she had needed it since the audience had started....She relaxed more, as he didn't seem to pay attention to her, and enjoyed the taste, letting out a little, relieved sigh. A well-deserved break, she thought.   
  
Her mind wandered back to her conversation with Enishi. She had been so worried about the boy, who had found himself alone in the world, with nothing left but bitterness and hate. She had even been afraid that he might really try to avenge his sister, and kill Seta, especially after Aoshi had warned her that the depths of his anger were reaching a dangerous level. The profiler had told her to take the threats that Enishi had uttered, once it appeared that the murderer had a chance to get away with his crime, with the most serious care. She would have considered so unfair that Enishi ruined definitely his life, becoming a murderer, when he was initially a victim, only because he had been denied justice, because she and the others had failed. Fortunately, the verdict had taken that weight out of her shoulders. He was relieved, now, that his sister's murderer had been convicted, and though it would probably take time for him to recover completely, he wasn't anymore the lost boy nobody had cared about, whom she had met months ago. She remembered how her heart had clenched, thinking that he was about Tami's age. Maybe, that was why she had been so involved, and that the thought of him having a brighter future was making her feeling happy. The procedures of his emancipation were almost finished, and he had already the right to live in the apartment he had shared with Tomoe-san. He would get the inheritance money soon: he could then resume to a normal life. He was also having objectives, which was a good sign. He had just told her that he wanted to be a cop. Like his sister, and to punish people like Seta. If he were as dedicated to his duty as he was to his sister's memory, he would sure make a good one. He was extremely intelligent, and possibly would have opportunities for a more flourishing career, but he seemed quite stubborn, and he might stick to his plan. She smiled at the idea that she might work in collaboration with him, one day.  
  
Yes, now that this case was over, she could rest a little, and allow herself to be optimistic.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be the little goddess of the media?"  
  
She turned to Saitoh, wondering angrily if he had waited for her to lower her defenses, to launch his verbal attack. He was watching her, with that scornful smirk, blatantly challenging. Surely. What a jerk. Paying attention into hiding her exasperation, she shot back, using her most charming smile.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"I leave you this kind of ego trip."  
  
"I guess that you have enough by yourself already," she responded, graciously.  
  
Now he was scowling, and she wondered if she should thank him for allowing her to release her stress. She barely contained a giggle at the thought.   
  
"If so, as a veteran I can give you an advice. You'd better enjoy this one. The luck of the beginner doesn't last long."  
  
"Luck?" She couldn't have helped the outraged word to escape her throat, and as his lips had retrieved their cynical curve, she cursed inwardly.  
  
Saitoh finished his cigarette, trying to decide what was more satisfying, the blissful sliding of the smoke down his throat, or managing to unnerve her. It hadn't been that easy, which made it more interesting. She had nevertheless the same weakness as all the capable rookies. She had a very good opinion of herself, but she didn't have yet the assurance given by years of success, and denying her abilities had been a sure move. Kondo was right, when he said that they would probably have to work together again, and he should teach her who would be the boss, then. Not sure that she would learn fast: her dismay had lasted only a second, and her smile was firmly back in place.  
  
"Luck?" she repeated, as if pondering the issue. "Tell me, are you so afraid of women that you need to belittle their merits to feel superior? That's so disappointingly common, Inspector Wolf. "  
  
"Is doubting about their assurance the way you usually hit on men? I'm not falling for this kind of trick, sorry, " he warned, putting a patronizing tone in his voice, and a wicked smile on his face.   
  
"Ah, Saitoh, I was looking for you," interrupted a cheerful voice, to Saitoh's profound annoyance.   
  
She had looked as if she wanted to bite him, and that was very entertaining. Upset that his victory was delayed, he turned coldly to the newcomer, who was going on as if he didn't notice, addressing the girl with enthusiasm.  
  
"Hello, Takagi-kun. Good work! Congratulations for your promotion. You deserve it."   
  
Tokio smiled genuinely to the other cop. Okita Soushi hadn't been flirtatious neither patronizing with her. She had been working with him on a new criminal case for some weeks, and they had gotten along immediately. He was the only one, with Aoshi, who had considered her seriously since the beginning.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She heard Saitoh snort. She had almost forgotten about him, and his....unbelievable gall. A shot of anger brought an insulting remark to her lips, but Okita's intervention prevented her to speak.  
  
"I see that you know each other, that's perfect. I just met Kondo-san, he told me," Okita went on, addressing his colleague, who nodded, curtly. "I had a new lead on the case I'm working on, and I was wondering if you would accept to start on it now. I could brief you on the different aspects, and as I also plan an interrogation tomorrow, you could be already prepared."  
  
"That'll be fine with me." Okita didn't loose time. Saitoh appreciated that. "I have two cases I should tell you about, too."  
  
"Of course, I will report to you if it has any legal repercussion, Takagi-kun," added the boyish-looking man for Tokio.  
  
She stared at him, then at Saitoh, the awful truth dawning on her.   
  
"You're in charge of this one." Saitoh seemed as unhappy with it as she was.  
  
"You're replacing Inoue-san." She knew that Okita was going to have a new partner. Why did it have to be him?  
  
Saitoh tossed his cigarette away, a new grin twisting his mouth. He should see the glass half-full: she at least was capable; Kondo was right on this, too. It could be worse. Moreover....  
  
"We'll hence have another occasion to continue this interesting conversation. It'll leave time for you to improve your strategies," he added meaningfully. "Okita, is it the school teacher murder you were talking about?"  
  
He had turned his back on her, as a little payback for their first meeting, and Okita followed him after a rapid but warm goodbye.  
  
"Yes, but it finally seems more complex than we thought..." finally began his new partner.  
  
While walking towards the exit of the tribunal, Saitoh was analyzing the information Okita was giving him, and swore as somebody bumped into him.  
  
"Hey, you could be careful!" yelped a juvenile voice  
  
Saitoh sent a cold glare at the rude youngster. He had spiky hair, a red bandana tied up around his head, and, after sticking his tongue at Saitoh, was about to leave, when the cop grabbed him by the collar and threw him back on the floor.  
  
"Pay attention to whom you talk to, moron."  
  
"Maa, maa, Saitoh, it's no big deal. And you, Sagara-kun, you don't want to get into trouble again so fast, do you? "  
  
The boy shrugged: "Well, yeah...."  
  
And he ran away, showing his back to them, and the symbol "Aku" written on his white jacket. Saitoh had already recognized the outfit as one of a young thugs gang's, the Red Division.  
  
"You know that moron?"  
  
"Yep. I arrested him when he tried to steal Kamiya's car in the police parking lot. And he's even too young to have a driving license," sighed Okita.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Well, Kamiya didn't take it badly. He proposed to help him, but you can see how grateful he is towards people who step in his favor."  
  
"That's even more ridiculous. These kinds of gangs are specialized in misdemeanors, but they're the pot where the future hardcore criminals grow. They need to be punished, not to be helped."  
  
"We can let Kamiya going on with his saintly attempts at this stage. You never know, some might turn out right. And if he were to fail, and these guys to cross the line....it will be our turn to act."  
  
Okita's eyes were now hard and cold, the corners of his lips hardening, not even a trace of his previous boyishness lingering on his features. Definitely, he saw things his way, thought Saitoh with utter relief, as they exited the tribunal. Yes, they could be an efficient team.  
  
***  
  
Tokio had been watching them going away, a dim feeling of being doomed mixing with the outrage Saitoh's last shot had caused her, and whirled around, startled, as she realized that Aoshi had joined her.  
  
"I didn't mean to frighten you. You're very stressed."  
  
She shook her head, smiling. In Aoshi's code, that she started to decrypt, it was the equivalent of : are you all right?  
  
"I'm fine. I guess that after all that pressure, I'm just slow to react. Tired, nothing more. An afternoon off with friends is all I need right now. Luckily, that's what we have planned."  
  
"About this, did you talk to Kondo? Kamiya had asked him to watch over a case, and he didn't have the time to answer me."  
  
"Yes, I did. No good news, it went as we thought. She waited too long to report. Though he tried, there weren't many chances to find something. And without medical evidences, a trial is out of question anyway. But he keeps her file...."  
  
"In the CD data?"  
  
"No, he will keep it in his personal ones. This kind of cases is under his jurisdiction, even more now that he's Captain. If he crosses a similar one, that may be an help."  
  
"She'll be disappointed, you know, even if she was aware of it. Are you sure that you don't want me to go alone? You need some rest."  
  
"No. She doesn't trust you enough yet....She is thankful, but it's too early. Please, don't take it personally, you've helped a lot, and Megumi is as conscious of it as I am."  
  
Aoshi nodded. Most people thought that because he didn't express his emotions, nothing could hurt him. They weren't wrong, he had worked a lot on himself to reach a level where almost nothing mattered. Yet, he was sensitive to Tokio's thoughtfulness.  
  
"I understand. Friend or not, helper or not, I'm still a man. Considering her ordeal, her reaction is absolutely natural. Maybe while you're away, she'll manage to get over her defiance. Did you reschedule your flight already?"  
  
"No, I cancelled it. I'm staying here finally. I talked to Tami on the phone yesterday night. She is sensible about it, she was only a little....cold. She said that as I missed her birthday, I had no reason to go. But my mother agreed to let her come here this summer. I'll make up for it then."  
  
Aoshi didn't say anything. Teenagers' resentment was very deep, especially when they felt betrayed by somebody who did count for them. Tokio had never described her sister as cold, and that was a bad sign. But his friend was so tired lately that it was better not to make her worry in advance.  
  
"Anyway, my promotion arrives well. When summer comes, I'll be more comfortable with my job, and I'll have more time for my family. If I survive my next case," she added, deadpan.   
  
Her voice was so dry that he frowned slightly.  
  
"It can't be more stressful than Seta. I thought that you were getting along with Okita. That should help."  
  
"Oh, yes, Okita is fine. Unfortunately, you witnessed my little relational problem with his new partner, the Mighty Wolf." She reminded her last confrontation with the unnerving man, pausing some moments. "You know, I usually wait before forming a negative judgment on people. But I think that I really hate that guy," she sighed finally, lighting a cigarette.  
  
She lifted a brow at Aoshi's swift grimace. "Hey. I really don't miss my ex-boyfriend's disapproving face each time I was smoking. Please don't tell me that you intend to take over the outraged non-smoker stance?"  
  
He dismissed the idea with a shake of his head. "I thought that Saitoh was your style of guy," he muttered. He had worked with both of them for some time: Tokio *seemed* easy-going, and Saitoh reserved *at first*. Their unusual, overly hostile reaction to each other was definitely a textbook one, on top of the page of the chapter dealing with physical attraction.  
  
She laughed heartily. Was that Aoshi's sense of humor? If so, it was definitely weird, yet she felt thankful for his ridiculous joke. A good laugh was what she had needed most, she realized. How funny that this so serious guy knew it before her.  
  
"Yes, of course, I'm a sucker for arrogant, self-satisfied jerks. He just makes my heart melt."  
  
Realizing Aoshi's annoyance behind his impassible face, and that he had *indeed* been serious, she soothed: "OK, I give you that he's sexy. Let's say that he's physically my style. Your deductions weren't totally wrong. Happy?"  
  
"I guess I don't know you well enough yet."  
  
"Or you should stick to criminal psychology. Let's go, Megumi is waiting for us and I don't want her to worry."  
  
He followed her, still slightly bothered at his mistake. Maybe she didn't realize, and he was right, but her laugh had been spontaneous, thus....  
  
After a few paces, she asked seriously: "Aoshi?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Remind me to never listen to you about my love life. Come on," she added, "everybody can be wrong, even you. Lighten up."  
  
He shrugged, but she was so bemused that he couldn't be angry. She was right, too. Human beings made mistakes, and he was a human being. Tokio never let him forget that. Neither Megumi, though in a less relaxed way. He could say that they were the first true friends he ever had, and teasing was supposedly natural between friends. He hence wasn't vexed. But if he had been right, he could give a try at this. It was also supposed to go both ways, theoretically.  
  
She shook her head, laughing again. "Saitoh....Oh, Aoshi, really!"  
  
Maybe he had really been wrong.  
  
THE END.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Aoshi-sama is never wrong (^-^).  
  
DA stands for District Attorney, CD for criminal department.  
  
I like Saitoh and Tokio's first meetings, and I couldn't resist to write one for Preys(^-^), this was my first motivation for this prequel.   
  
It also allows me to show briefly the basis of some other relations, like Saitoh/Kondo, Saitoh/Aoshi, Tokio/Aoshi, Tokio/Enishi, etc....which are very important for Preys, especially for the upcoming chapters, and didn't have a place to be explained in the development of the story as it is. There are moreover more hints on some characters and first allusions to subplots that will be developed later.   
  
I don't know if Verdict makes sense on its on. It's really a part of Preys, there are lots of allusions to the developments of the story. For this reason, I wanted to rate it R, but there was nothing in this one imo that justified it....so it ended up as a PG13 rating.   
  
I posted the two chapters at the same time, as it was too long for one chapter, but it's a one-shot, initially.  
  
I hope that you liked it (^-^). And I'll try to post chapter 16 of Preys as fast as I can.   
  
Thanks to Firuze for her support and comments, again (^-^).  
  
See you!  
  
Kamorgana 


End file.
